


Lying is the Most Fun If You Can Do It While Taking Your Clothes Off

by Gzmoii



Series: Sam/Bucky/Steve/T'Challa [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Minor Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7643551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gzmoii/pseuds/Gzmoii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam promises to bring his boyfriend, Bucky, to come and meet his mama. Only, he leaves out a few details. For the element of surprise, of course. Like which of the three guys he brings to dinner is actually his boyfriend. </p><p>Sam's Mama decides to fill on the blank herself, and gets it wrong. </p><p>The boys just decide to play along. </p><p>There's no way anything could go wrong...right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The End of Corn-Fed White Boys

**Author's Note:**

> I am stuck on the next installment of Caught in the Middle, so take this until I figure it out!

“Oh dear, me.” Sam’s mother, Darlene, placed her hand over her heart as she opened the door to Sam and three other tall, well built young men. “I almost thought you weren't gonna make it after your poor old mama slaved over a hot stove all day.” She stepped out of the doorway, waving all four men inside. “Come on in, now. I see two new faces. You boys introduce yourselves in a moment. I already know Stevie.” She shot Steve a stern look. “You're getting skinny, son. Go on into the kitchen and make yourself a plate.”

Steve smiled bashfully. “Of course, Mama.” He patted his stomach, going inside and making himself right at home at the dinner table.

“You too, boy. You're the smallest out of all y'all. Making me look bad. Sammy, your mama taught you how to cook a good meal, didn't she?” The tall, stern woman put her hands on her hips.

“Yes Mama.” Sam smiled, kissing both his mother’s cheeks before following after Steve.

“Now. Go on and introduce yourself.” Sam's mother turned her glare onto the two remaining men.

“James Buchanan Barnes, ma’am.” Bucky said politely, tucking a strand of loose hair behind his ear. It had fallen out of the neat bun he’d put his hair up in as he prepared for today. It wasn't everyday that you met your boyfriend's mama, after all. Sam had excitedly chattered on the phone to his mama about how excited he was for them to meet nearly all day.

“What a nice boy.” Darlene’s expression softened as she looked at Bucky, unable to resist his bashful charm. “And you?” She turned to the left, her expression hard right up until he spoke.

“T’Challa, ma’am.” She shook her head.

“None of that ‘ma'am', mess. All you boys can call me Mama.” She waved him off. “So, T’Challa, you been treating my boy right?”

Sam and Steve both started coughing loudly, and Bucky and T’Challa both gave Darlene the same dumbfounded look.

“Sam and I, we are not-” T’Challa began to explain. Darlene cut him off.

“You don't have to explain. I know my son well enough to see that he is more than happy.” She shook her head. “And here I thought that after Riley and Steve, he was gonna bring another corn-fed white boy home.”

“We never dated, Mama!” Both Sam and Steve shouted.

“...Anyway,” Darlene continued, after rolling her eyes. “Seeing such a handsome, dark-skinned thing like you really warms an old woman's heart.”

T’Challa looked at Bucky’s dejected expression and then bit his lip, feeling slightly panicked when Bucky mouthed ‘play along’.

This wasn't going to end well.

“Now, I'm going to have to insist that while you might need to share bedrooms, I want you in a different room than my Sammy. He was a frisky little thing in high school, so it's him I don't trust, not you.” She patted T’Challa’s shoulder and then led both him and Bucky into the kitchen. “I'm just gonna go get the ice cream to finish my baked Alaska, you boys make yourselves comfortable while I'm gone.” She said, heading out the door.

As soon as she was gone, Sam gave Bucky and T’Challa a look. “So,” He said in-between mouthfuls of his mama's Mac and Cheese, “What the hell was that? We all know that Bucky is my boyfriend, not T’Challa.”

“She assumed.” Bucky mumbled. “She was happy to have him instead of...another corn-fed white boy.”

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose, taking a deep breath. “James...”

“It's okay, Doll, if this makes your mother happy...and lets me share a room with you...” Bucky went from shy and  innocent to,his usual cocky self in an instant. “Then I'm not gonna complain. And I doubt you'll be complaining tonight, either.” He winked, making a show out of running his tongue over his lips.

“I mean, he has a point.” Steve cut in, his hand on T’Challa’s thigh. “Play along for now. I mean, it's not like this is the first time we've switched things up. You can have T’Challa for today.”

Sam blushed as he recalled the last time they’d ‘switched things up’. Steve had gotten him, and Bucky had gotten T’Challa for a night. It had been very different from his nights with Bucky, but Sam had had a great time.

“Fine. We'll play along.” Sam agreed, since T’Challa had already started going along with it.

“Good. Anyway,” Bucky smirked at T’Challa, “He’s been dying to get a piece of you since you two met. You're just so irresistible, Doll.” Bucky pressed a kiss to Sam's lips. “I love you, Flyboy.”

“And all yours.” Sam murmured against Bucky’s lips, smiling as he pulled away. “I love you, too, Elsa.” He smiled at Bucky.

Steve rolled his eyes. “Let's see you two act like a couple.” He said, a devilish smirk on his face. Sam and T’Challa knew that never meant anything good. Last time Steve gave either one that look, they had been rendered unable to walk the next day.

One thing about Steve was that while he carried an aura of butter-wouldn't-melt innocence and was the official American Sweetheart, the man knew how to whisper filthy things in your ear as he fucked you hard enough to split you in two. Steve wasn't a fan of light touches.

Unlike Bucky, who still didn't have the best grasp of his inhuman strength and often went for gentle, reading touches that drove Sam wild, Steve knew exactly how strong he was and used it to break Sam down into a whimpering, moaning mess.

“Let me see a kiss.” Steve told the two of them rather than asked. “Sam, in T’Challa’s lap. We all know you would be the bottom in  your relationship. With an ass like that, not fucking you should be a crime.”

Sam blushed and looked away, before standing up and placing himself in T’Challa’s lap. “Hey Tiger.” Sam whispered in T’Challa’s ear, nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck and enjoying the shiver that ran through him as a result.

“Don't do that to me, _Ijuba.”_ T’Challa closed his eyes, his teeth pressing down on his bottom lip.

“Hm? How about I do this instead?” Sam asked, before tilting T’Challa’s chin upward and meeting his lips in a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam knew that the clever ruse his boyfriend cooked up was doomed for failure. At least, it would’ve been, if Darlene didn’t like Bucky so damn much. 

The woman had been enthralled by Bucky the moment she had met him and, after getting over the initial pride and fascination of how ‘suave’ T’Challa’s accent was, she didn’t really pay the two of them any mind. 

Which, incidentally, was how Steve and T’Challa managed to sneak away while Darlene was captivated by Bucky’s Brooklyn charm, giving him more attention and kindness than she gave to her own son! Sam was disgusted, and couldn't help but glare from where he was sitting across the room, playing games on his phone irritably. He alternated between glaring at Bucky and the stupid tiny-winged bird who he flew better than on the screen. 

“Fuck this.” Sam mumbled under his breath, closing the app and then sending Bucky a text. 

_If you're gonna be so sweet on my mother, then why don't you just date her, since you're obviously ashamed of me. ME! THE FALCON!_

-Flyboy

Bucky, the sneaky bastard, somehow managed to text Sam back without his mother noticing or even pausing in his story about him and Steve as children. 

_Doll, don't be like that. I'm far from ashamed. I just can't sleep without holding you close. Plus, this is for the greater good. Think about your mother._

-Elsa 

_DON'T SWEET TALK ME,  JAMES BUCHANAN BARNES! I AM SAMUEL THOMAS WILSON, FORMER PARARESCUE AND THE GREATEST  GOOD YOU ARE EVER GOING TO GET! And I Think about my mother plenty more than your frostbitten ass, Frozone!_

-Flyboy

Sam typed furiously, the sound of his fingers hitting the screen becoming much more noticeable. 

_Lay off the Capslock, Icarus._

-Elsa

_Don't even think about crawling in bed with me tonight._

_-_ Flyboy

_Sammy, wait._

_Doll._

_I'm sorry. Please tell me you're not being serious._

-Elsa

Sam decided to not respond, instead looking up as Steve and T’Challa returned and laying his head on T’Challa’s chest, showing him and then Steve the messages before looking between them and Bucky. 

Steve grinned like the cat that got the canary, raising a challenging brow at his best friend. 

Bucky licked his lips before excusing himself. “Which way is the bathroom?” He asked, running his fingers through his hair absentmindedly. It hadn't taken much time for him to become comfortable enough to just wear his hair down. 

“Sammy, be a dear and show James where the bathroom is.” Sam's mother said in a syrupy-sweet tone that Sam recognized all too well. He was up immediately, ushering Bucky out of the room so his mama could say whatever she needed to Steve and T’Challa while he was out of the room. 

Once they were out of sight and earshot, Bucky pushed Sam up against one of the walls, pinning his wrists above his head with his prosthetic arm. 

“Doll, the spot next to while you sleep is reserved for me.” He said firmly. “Steve may fuck you and touch you all he likes, but at the end, when you're ready to fall asleep, I am the only man allowed to hold you.” His grey-blue eyes burned with intensity, and Sam suddenly remembered how important sleeping next to him was for Bucky. At the start of their relationship, it was something that Bucky had admitted that he needed to calm the nightmares and make him feel less alone, but as things progressed, it had become routine enough for Sam to forget. 

“I'm sorry, Buck.” Sam bit his lip, feeling ashamed that he had forgotten the importance of Bucky being able to feel him in his arms while they slept. 

“I love you. I love you so much.” Bucky pressed his face into Sam’s neck, inhaling deeply and then kissing up to Sam's Adam’s Apple. “You are mine. All mine.” 

“All yours.” Sam closed his eyes, holding in a moan. “I love you too, Bucky.” 

Bucky pulled away, letting Sam's hands return to his sides. “Wanna head back?” He asked Sam, his hands lightly resting on his hips. 

Sam shook his head. “I'm gonna head to bed early, get myself nice and ready for you. My bedroom at home has a lot more toys for us to play with than what we have back at our place.” He placed a key in Bucky’s hand. “Don't make me wait too long, or I'll have all my fun without you.” 

Bucky throat felt dry as he watched Sam walk away, his eyes trained on his ass. “I am so lucky.” He said to himself, leaning back against the wall for a few moments before heading back into the room, seeing that Darlene was gone but both T’Challa and Steve were sitting on opposite sides of the couch, refusing to look at each other. 

“What did she say to you two?” Bucky asked, raising an inquisitive eyebrow. 

“We had a discussion about, um...” Steve trailed off, trying not to let his discomfort show. 

“Polyamory.” T’Challa finished for him. “I had never imagined that i would have that conversation today. Sam's  mother is...interesting.” 

“Mama seems to think that T’Challa won’t be enough to keep her son grounded.” Steve explained, chuckling. “And she always liked the idea of me and Sam together. And she might’ve hinted that she thinks you have feelings for Sam far beyond friendship.” 

Bucky let out a laugh once Steve finished. “Nothing gets past Darlene.” He said, before looking back, his gaze lingering on the door to Sam's bedroom. “Well, I should probably head to bed.” Bucky smirked and crossed his arms, winking at Steve in particular. “I’ve got a doll wrapped up nice and pretty for me.” 

“I'm sure you do. We'll see you in the morning, jerk.” 

“If all goes well, then we'll both be bedridden until noon.” Bucky turned on his heel, taking his time as he used his key to open up the door to Sam's bedroom. He locked the door behind himself before chancing a look at the bed, finding it empty. “Doll?” He whispered, still aware that Darlene was on the second floor, sleeping. 

“Over here.” Sam called, standing at the door to the bathroom attached to his room, his hands on his hips. He was wearing one of Bucky’s oversized t-shirts, a lacy white garter, and nothing else. He was holding a pair of handcuffs between two fingers, licking his lips and eying Bucky hungrily. 

“On the bed. You owe me, Barnes. For putting up with your bullshit today.” Sam waited for Bucky to strip down, lying across Sam's bed with one hand lazily stroking his cock before he climbed onto the bed, sitting in between his legs. 

“You're getting skinny.” Bucky remarked, running his hands down Sam's back, lifting his shirt up slightly to grope his bare ass. “You've replaced the lifting on your regimen with squats, haven't you?” 

“Do you want me to ride you or not?” Sam cocked an eyebrow upward. 

Bucky responded by moving his hand to Sam's back once again, pulling him in and pressing a few soft pecks to his lips, wanting to leave him desiring more. 

“Don't fuck with me, Barnes.” Sam kissed Bucky with everything he had, lifting his arms up and pinning them to the headboard. 

Bucky heard a soft click and then tugged lightly experimentally, receiving a soft nip at his lips in retaliation. 

“I know how easily you could break those. Humor me, okay?” Sam kissed Bucky again before reaching into his bedside drawer, taking out a small bottle of lube. He set the bottle on Bucky’s thigh, pulling off his shirt and tossing it into a corner of the room. 

Bucky’s eyes followed Sam's hand as he coated his finger in lube, his back arching as he pushed a finger past the tight ring of muscles at his hole. “You look amazing, Doll.” Bucky licked his lips. 

Sam closed his eyes, giving himself just enough time to adjust before pushing in another finger, a soft gasp of ‘James’ leaving his lips as he curled his fingers, pressing them against his prostate. 

“You're killing me, Doll.” Bucky bit down on his lip, feeling his cock twitch, hot and heavy against his stomach. 

“Good.” Sam breathed, pulling out his fingers and wiping them on his bed sheets. He placed his hands on Bucky’s thighs, taking a deep breath as sunk down onto him, giving himself a few seconds of reprieve before he began to move, starting by rotating his hips in slow circles. 

“Sam, fuck...” Bucky gasped, digging his nails into the palm of his hand as Sam sped up, watching Sam bounce up and down, the loud sound of skin meeting skin filling the room. 

Sam stroked his own cock as he moved, keeping eye contact with Bucky. 

“God, Sam, I love you...” Bucky moaned, pushing his hips upward.  

“I love you too, James.” Sam ran his fingers through Bucky’s hair, kissing him passionately, their tongues meeting as Bucky took the initiative and deepened the kiss. “I'm gonna...” Sam shut his eyes as he came onto both his and Bucky’s stomachs, his hips stilling. 

“I'm not done with you.” Bucky said, pulling his wrists apart and breaking the handcuffs, pushing Sam onto his back and putting his knees up to his chest without pulling out of him. He rocked his hips forward, covering Sam's mouth to keep his overstimulated cries of pleasure silent as he hit his prostate. “Is this okay?” 

Sam nodded vigorously, rocking his hips to meet Bucky’s thrusts. His eyes rolled back in pleasure and in a few short thrusts, he felt Bucky spill his release inside him. 

Bucky kissed Sam's forehead as he slowly pulled out, moving to leave the bed to get something to clean him up. Sam pulled Bucky back, shaking his head. “That can wait until morning. I want you to hold me now.” 

“Of course.” Bucky smiled, and Sam felt he was staring into the sun. “Anything for my precious doll.” He laid down and pulled Sam to his chest, falling asleep just a few minutes later. 

* * *

 

After two rounds of morning sex, both Sam and Bucky left Sam's room, Bucky’s hair messy but both of them fully dressed. 

“James Buchanan Barnes.” Darlene said once she saw the two of them, a large plate of eggs in her hands. “You must be hungry. Pulling the wool over my eyes must've been quite a workout, son.” 

Bucky’s eyes went wide and he stared at Darlene, looking like a deer caught in headlights. “What do you mean?” He looked over at Steve, who just looked down at his plate, red up to his ears. 

“I caught those two in the act because they don't have the good sense to lock the door. After they got dressed, they came clean.” She tapped Bucky’s cheek. “So you're the one that makes my sun smile like that? I should've known a charming thing like you would've swept my Sam off his feet. I'm sorry for not realizing at first, James.” She placed the plate on the table. “But don't try fooling Mama again. Fool me once, shame on me. Fool me twice, it's your ass.” 

Bucky nodded fiercely, accepting the hug Darlene gave him. 

“Now go on and eat. You'll need the energy to keep up with my boy.” Darlene laughed, heading back into the kitchen. 

Sam grinned as he watched Bucky take a seat at the table, his head down. 

Nothing gets past his mama. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually a lot of fun to write. Fuck this, I'm making a Sam/Bucky/Steve/T'Challa series.
> 
> Feel free to come talk to me about Sam Wilson's thighs of betrayal on tumblr: nerdbbks.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me on tumblr if you want!](https://nerdbbks.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> Ijuba=Pigeon


End file.
